


Reflejo

by LittleKuriboh



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Akito Hyūga - Freeform, Code geass Akito the exiled, Jean - Freeform, Julius Kingsley - Freeform, M/M, Shin Hyuga Shaing - Freeform, code geass - Freeform, suzaku kururugi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuriboh/pseuds/LittleKuriboh
Summary: Pequeña conversación entre Shin Hyuga Shaing y Suzaku Kururugi.
Relationships: Shin Hyuga Shaing/Kururugi Suzaku
Kudos: 1





	Reflejo

Shin Hyuga Shaing desenvaino su espada, Suzaku seguía en el suelo, sus muñecas se encontraban esposadas, sentado sobre sus piernas, siguió el andar del hombre, el reflejo de su espada acuño el propio.

—Deberías ser más honesto contigo mismo, mentirte no trae nada bueno —hablo Shaing, Suzaku siguió observándolo en silencio— ¿Por qué negarnos a nosotros mismos? ¿Por qué negar lo que eres?

—Nunca he negado quien soy —escupió Suzaku. Shaing detuvo su andar, por el rabillo del ojo le miro atento, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por eso has dejado atrás a tu propio país para volverte uno de nosotros? ¿Por eso has traicionado a tu gente, a tu familia y amigos? —por un momento Shaing pudo ver un leve brillo en la mirada del caballero, había tocado un nervio ¿Pero cuál? En realidad no importaba, al menos llego a esa conclusión cuando prosiguió su andar— Es, sin embargo una lástima, tanto potencial siendo arrastrado por un esperpento de hombre —Suzaku siguió en silencio— Acabaste con toda una caballería, aun así, tú mismo te detuviste, si hubieras terminado con Jean solo tendrías que haber usado tu espada contra mí y por consiguiente hubieras ganado, podrías haber seguido con esa fachada tuya con ese hombre “Julius”, sin embargo no deseabas eso ¿Verdad?

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Oh, lo sabes bien Kururugi Suzaku —extendió su arma hacia él— El insano deseo que se encuentra en tu corazón —la punta del arma levanto su mentón, Suzaku gruño— El deseo que se mueve dentro de ti, que sigue envenenando cada extensión de tu cuerpo y que se interpone en tus planes—Shaing sonrió nuevamente— Tú deseas sufrir, deseas sufrir como ningún otro hombre lo ha hecho, deseas el mayor de los sufrimientos, experimentar la derrota, la pena, la vergüenza, el atisbo de los golpes y las heridas cerrando con lentitud sobre la piel ya marcada, deseas que el dolor borre tus pecados porque no sabes cómo vivir con ellos, esa es tu forma de escapar a la terrible realidad de la cual has estado huyendo— Suzaku desvió la mirada.

—Yo…

—No sabes vivir bajo tus propios actos por eso te ocultas detrás del de los demás, sigues las ordenes de otros para no pensar y por defecto no cometer ningún error, porque el hecho de seguir las ordenes de otros implica que no fue tu culpa sino de alguien más, sin embargo por más que lo intentes no puedes ocultar tu parte de la culpa, el hecho —arrastro esto último, saboreando cada silaba— De que has cometido un terrible crimen, el mismo que llevas a cuestas, el que sigue limitándote.

—Tú… ¡No sabes nada de mí! —grito con exasperación. Shaing rio y guardo su espada dentro de su funda.

—Oh, pero en eso te equivocas —camino lentamente hacia él, Suzaku le miro inquieto— Porque tu mirada es similar a la mía —pronuncio con frialdad, mientras apretaba con fuerza los rizos de su cabeza al levantarla, Shaing se había inclinado hacia adelante, pudo observar el dolor en el rostro del caballero cuando jalo con fuerza su cabello, un dolor falso, tan falso como cada expresión que profesaba a diestra y siniestra, Suzaku Kururugi era un gran mentiroso, tan bueno fue su acto que él mismo se lo creyó y ahora mismo no podía discernir cuál era la verdad de la mentira, Shaing quiso reír, y lo hizo, fuerte y claro frente a su rostro, y cuando se cansó de hacerlo tomo los labios del hombre que tenía al frente.

Su mirada choco contra la de Kururugi, el fuego empezaba a cobrar vida en sus ojos verdes mientras luchaba por apartarse, Shaing pudo observar su propio reflejo en su iris mientras el deseo crecía dentro de su interior.

Deseaba matarlo.

Deseaba matar a ese hombre, lo deseaba como nunca había deseado nada antes, sin embargo no podía hacerlo, lo supo al instante cuando al fin se apartó al verse satisfecho.

Ese hombre ya estaba muerto, tanto o más como él, dos entes vagando por sobre la tierra esperando el final, el reencuentro deseado con los que alguna vez amaron y perdieron.

Shaing le dio la espalda, ya no tenía sentido hablar con ese hombre.

—Llévenlo a su celda —demando Shaing a sus guardias quienes sujetaron a Suzaku.

En el pasado Shaing tal vez se hubiera lamentado su destino, pero el pasado con el pasar de los años se encontró lleno de bruma hasta que simplemente se volvieron fragmentos de un corazón herido por la cruel realidad.

Shin Hyuga Shaing no sentía remordimiento alguno por ninguno de sus actos, es más, se enorgullecía de cada uno de ellos, y descubrió que los ojos de Kururugi Suzaku no eran como los suyos, aun así encontró en su reflejo una conmoción en particular, el recuerdo de una mirada desprovista de algo más allá de los sueños que le ataban a ese mundo cruel y lastimero, la promesa de un futuro brillante y entonces lo entendió, no eran su propio reflejo, sino el de su hermano menor; Akito, el hombre que debía haber muerto, pero seguía vivo peleando en medio de la guerra que el propio hombre creo, sin saber el destino que colgaba en sus hombros.

La destrucción.

Porque el mundo ardería entre las llamas como el propio infierno, ese mismo que había descubierto a temprana edad era la imagen real del mundo donde había nacido y había sido feliz, y él solo quería abrir los ojos de los hombres incautos y ayudarlos a cumplir con su destino, porque después de todo el destino de todo ser vivo era algún día morir.

Y ¿Para que esperar cuando él podía hacer realidad el designio divino que el hombre estaba destino a cumplir?

—Hyuga-sama —le llamo Jean, quien le esperaba frente a la puerta, el hombre se dirigió hacia ella, en sus labios una sonrisa se enmarco, era hora del espectáculo principal, y solo esperaba que sea donde estuviera escondido su hermano también pudiera disfrutarlo, sin querer sus labios saborearon el sabor amargo del café negro. Un recuerdo más que sería llevado por la bruma sobre otro hombre que no pudo salvar, que no pudo matar.

Pero ese hombre ya estaba muerto, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ya no podía salvarlo puesto que no había nada que salvar.

Suzaku Kururugi y Shin Hyuga Shaing se habían conocido demasiado tarde.


End file.
